Marriage Proposals
by Mrs. Vega
Summary: A series of one-shots. How I envision each marriage proposal went. Starts with Harry proposing to Ginny. Rated T in case.
1. Harry and Ginny

**These ideas have been floating around in my mind for a while. If there is any pairing you'd really like to see, send me a request in a review, otherwise, I'll just write about whoever comes to mind next. **

* * *

Notes: This takes place about 5 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry is Head of the Auror Department. Ginny has recently been proclaimed Captain of the Hollyhead Harpies because the previous captain had a career changing accident. During her first year as Captain, she managed to convince Angelina Johnson to join the team as well.

Harry had been planning this for several months. As soon as he heard that the Quidditch World Cup would be held in England again. Things worked out even better than he had expected when the Hollyhead Harpies actually made it to the world cup. Harry had high hopes for the game. They would be playing against Italians, but Ginny had put together, and trained, a great team. He had gotten his presentation of the Cup approved by Minister Shacklebolt (no surprises there). He bought the ring a week ago. It was a five carat diamond in white gold.

Harry was, of course provided a seat in the top box, one of the perks of having defeated Voldemort. Ron and Hermione had asked to be there, so Harry secured seats for them in the top box as well. They had all met at Harry's campsite last night, but Ginny had left early in the morning to prepare for the game. The Golden Trio was now seated in the top box, watching as the teams were announced. The game was exciting. Ginny and Angelina scored so many goals, that there was no way the Italians would ever catch up. It helped that they had an excellent Keeper. Finally, after two hours ad a score of 500-90, the Harpies' Seeker caught the snitch.

The crowd went wild. For the first time in fifty years, England had won the cup. The Harpies took their victory lap as the Italians came up to the top box to meet the English Minister of Magic. The top box was now magically lit up, so everyone could see. Per Harry's request, and Hermione's research, they'd also found a way to project what was happening in the top box to giant screens around the stadium, just like a muggle television. Harry's heart started pounding as the victorious team made their way into the top box. Minister Shacklebolt handed Harry the cup.

"This year, Harry Potter, The Chosen One, requested to award the cup. I hope you pardon my indulgence in acquiescing." Harry mentally rolled his eyes at the Minister's words, but acknowledged the brilliance of them. After all, who would deny 'The Chosen One'? Harry magically enhanced his voice, lifted the Quidditch Cup, and spoke.

"On behalf of the Minister of Magic, I, Harry Potter, do hereby present the Hollyhead Harpies with the Quidditch World Cup." He handed the cup to Ginny, who, as he had expected, passed it to her teammates to admire. Before she had turned back to face him, Harry pulled the box out of his pocket and knelt. Angelina noticed first. She squealed in delight and pointed. Ginny spun back around to face Harry, eyes wide. An eerie silence settled over the stadium as everyone took in what was happening.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are, without a doubt, the most amazing woman in the world in my eyes. You kept me grounded when we were fighting in the war. You brought me happiness in the aftermath, when I thought there was none to be found. I love you, Ginny, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest, and luckiest, man in the world? Will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?" Ginny stared at Harry for a moment, her eyes sparkling with tears, then she launched herself at him, shouting, 'Yes!' over and over again. The entire stadium burst into applause. They could hear catcalls, and hoots.

When Harry was able to extricate himself from her embrace, he took the ring out of the box, and placed it on her finger. It glowed brightly for a moment, then magically resized itself to fit perfectly. Harry removed the enhancement of his voice, then turned to Ginny.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry. This day can't get any better. First we win the Quidditch World Cup, then I get engaged. This was amazing, I can't believe you planned it all out."

"All for you, Ginny." She smiled and hugged him close. Harry smiled. The day had gone exactly according to plan.


	2. Ron and Hermione

**lillyflower08: Thanks for the review. I had realized that, but I really wanted Ginny to be at the World Cup as Captain, so she would accept the Cup itself. Anyway, thanks for pointing that out, I do appreciate it. **

**Also, although for the most part I will stick with pairings predetermined by JKR, in the case of pairings I really like the thought of (DM/HG, HG/SS, HP/LL, etc.) I might make an exception. So, please keep in mind that although these first two stories were linked, not all of them will be, and the same person may be proposed to (or propose) multiple times. Hope you don't mind, I just want to explore every angle.**

* * *

Ron had come to a decision. He wanted to marry Hermione, of that he was certain. What he didn't know was how he would even come close to matching Harry's awesome proposal. It took several weeks, but finally it occurred to him. He got Harry's (and Ginny's) permission to go forward with the plan and borrowed Ginny for a day of ring shopping.

Ginny ended up pointing out a ring she thought Hermione would like. It was a small diamond set ornately in white gold. Ron made sure to hide the ring when he got home that day. He didn't want anyone else to know about his plan. Finally, the day of Harry and Ginny's marriage arrived.

It was an amazing ceremony, and the reception was great as well. The hall was beautifully decorated. When they had finished eating, the toasts started. They had made sure to let everyone know that they best man and maid of honor would be toasting the married couple last. Finally, it was Ron's turn. He magically amplified his voice and stood up.

"I've known Harry for nearly thirteen years. He's a great friend, probably the best you could ever have. He's accepted me for who I am, even when I was being an idiot. I'll admit, I had trouble accepting it when he started going out with my little sister, but eventually, I accepted it. And now, the best part is, I not only have a best friend, I have another brother! I couldn't have let my sister marry anyone else. Ginny, I know Harry will take good care of you and protect you from any and all harm, not that you need that much protection. I wish you two well, and may you two be as happy with each other forty years from now as my parents are." He took a quick drink of champagne, as did everyone else. He saw Hermione start to stand and quickly spoke up.

"Oh! One more thing! I have to thank the married couple for allowing me this. Me, Harry, and Hermione were a trio from our first year at Hogwarts. In fact, the Daily Prophet went so far as to call us the Golden Trio. Well, we knew that would never last. We will no longer be the Golden Trio. However, I have high hopes for the Golden Quartet." He turned to Hermione and kneeled, hearing everyone gasp. "Hermione, I look at Harry and Ginny and how incredibly happy they are and know that I want that kind of happiness as well. I know I will only ever achieve that with you. Would you make me the happiest man on earth? Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, consent to be my wife?"

Harry and Ginny watched Ron and Hermione with smiles. This was making their wedding perfect. Hermione stared at Ron, awestruck. She hadn't even come close to expecting this. As his smile began to falter, her brain finally engaged. She flew at him, screaming, 'Yes!' at the top of her lungs. The hall erupted in cheers, catcalls, hoots, and clapping. Everyone there knew Hermione and Ron, so they were all happy to see the relationship solidified. Molly especially was happy. She now had another wedding to plan.


	3. Draco and Astoria

**golfnjen83: I'm glad you're enjoying the stories.**

**StEpPiNg StOnEs: I'm really happy that you like the stories.**

* * *

Draco took deep, steadying breaths as he got ready for the date. He was dressed in his best, and knew Astoria would be as well. He checked his pockets once more to ensure he had the ring. It was his grandmother's a perfect diamond surrounded by perfect emeralds sit in platinum. Only the best for a Malfoy. He left Malfoy Mansion (it had been presented to him on his seventeenth birthday) and Apparated to Greengrass Manor.

A house elf announced him to the occupants in the sitting room: Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass.

"Astoria is still getting ready, Draco, dear. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Mrs. Greengrass. Astoria is always worth the wait." She smiled at him, and even Mr. Greengrass looked less stern. Draco recalled the meeting he had had with the gentleman about a week ago.

**Flashback**

The house elf led him to Mr. Greengrass' study. Mr. Greengrass had gestured him to sit, which he had done.

"How may I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco mentally rolled his eyes. As if he didn't know. This courtship had gone by the books. He had gone on his first date with Astoria _exactly_ one year ago, after asking her father for permission to court her. They had first held hands on the third date. Their first kiss had been on the fifth date. Astoria had officially met Draco's parents after the second month.

"I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, sir, and I would like your permission to do so." Mr. Greengrass nodded.

"Whose ring will you present?"

"My grandmother's. Its original owner was my great, great, great, great grandmother, Lady Alyssa Malfoy." Mr. Greengrass nodded again pleased. The ring was clearly a family heirloom.

"And where will you live if I give my permission?"

"Malfoy Mansion. It houses fifteen house elves and is protected by numerous wards of all types. It has never been breached in the three hundred years it has been Malfoy property. There are ten suites, twenty bedrooms, fifteen separate bathrooms, a large dining hall, a smaller dining room, a large library, a ballroom, separate studies and sitting rooms..." As expected, Mr. Greengrass held up a hand to silence Draco.

"It sounds very acceptable. Very well, Mr. Malfoy, I grant you permission. However, I expect you to do it correctly, and to take care of my girl."

"Yes, of course, sir."

**End Flashback**

Astoria entered the room, pulling Draco out of his reverie. He stood and reached for her hand to kiss.

"You look resplendent, dearest." She laughed.

"Thank you, Draco. You look wonderful, too." Draco nodded then turned to Mr. Greengrass and bowed.

"As ever, I will guard her with my life."

"See that you do." Astoria hugged her mother, who gave Draco a win, and kissed her father good-bye.

A short while later, they were being shown to their table at the _Stately Witch_. Draco ordered them the best of everything. When their meal was done, the violinists arrived. Astoria was enchanted. When they had completed the first song, Draco stood and asked Astoria to dance. After a couple of songs, he led her back to the table and helped her sit then kneeled at her feet. The restaurant instantly fell silent. He took a good look at Astoria's surprised face before pulled the ring box out.

"Astoria Greengrass, I love you, and it would make me extremely happy if you would consent to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Astoria squealed in delight then composed herself and answered formally, as expected. Draco was happy to see her true delight.

"Draco Malfoy, I would be honored to become your wife." The restaurant burst into applause as Draco slid the ring onto Astoria's finger. It was charmed to instantly resize to fit, and would not leave her hand until she died. Draco quickly requested the bill and paid, and led his fiancée out of the restaurant. As soon as they had Apparated back to Greengrass Manor, Astoria threw her arms around Draco and kissed him.

"You have made me truly happy, Draco. I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together." Draco smiled one of his rare, true smiles.

"I'm very happy, my love. I hope to keep you happy for the rest of our lives. Let's go tell your parents the good news." As they entered the sitting room, Astoria dropped all pretenses of formality and ran to her mother, squealing with delight.

"Mummy! I'm engaaaaaaged!"

"Astoria, dearest, really! I'm happy for you, but where is your decorum?"

"Mum, let me be happy, please just this once." She had obviously hit her mother's weak, as she nodded and smiled. Astoria turned to her father. "Thank you, Daddy!" Draco watcher Astoria indulgently as she let her emotions show. However, when she moved on to talk of wedding planning, he knew he should leave before she kept him there all night. He politely excused himself and bid his fiancée good-bye for the night. He knew the next six months would be intense, he hoped he would survive the planning.


	4. Arthur and Molly

**So I finally got this to something I liked. Thanks to dancergirl7 for the suggestion of Molly and Arthur. I've decided to write this story by suggestions, so unless someone suggests a new pair of people to me, it stops here. If you want to see a proposal, let me know.**

* * *

Arthur had scrimped and saved for months to get to this day. He had purchased a brand-new set of the most stylish dress robes. Luckily, Pureblood tradition did not require hat he buy a ring. He would be presenting his great-great-grandmother's ring. Times had been better then. The ring was Goblin-made. It was gold with diamonds and rubies. It had a couple charms on it. It would resize to flawlessly fit the wearer's finger, and once accepted, could only be removed if the wearer died or willed it to be removed.

Arthur took a deep breath, pocketed the ring, and Apparated to Prewett Manor. The house elf announced him and led him to Mr. Prewett's study. Arthur knocked and waited until told to enter before doing so.

"Mr. Weasley, please have a seat." Arthur did so, not wanting to displease the man in any way.

"Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Prewett…"

"I know why you are here, Mr. Weasley, and as I am sure you are aware, you most certainly are not anywhere on my list of possible husbands for my little girl." Arthur tried very hard not to show how much this pained him. He loved Molly with all his heart. "However, for some inconceivable reason, you make my Molly happy. So, if you can prove to m that you can at least take decent care of her, I will give my consent. You are, at least, of long-standing, pure-blooded stock."

"Thank you, sir, for at least being willing to hear me out. " Mr. Prewett gave him a curt nod. "I love Miss Prewett, she's amazing, and, as you said, it is more amazing still that she shares some feeling for me. If you permit me, I will present my great-great-grandmother's ring. It originally belonged to Duchess Isabella Ginerva Weasley back in the late 1500s." He pulled out the ring and handed it to Mr. Prewett who looked it over carefully.

"Goblin made, I presume?"

"Yes, sir. In 24 karat gold infused with dragon's blood for strength. The diamonds and rubies are flawless. It is charmed to self adjust and can only be removed at the wearer's consent.

"Very well, it is adequate." Arthur knew the ring was far better than adequate, but was unwilling to say anything so stupid. "And where would you live?"

"I have purchased a cottage in Devon. It is not large, by any standards. There are four bedrooms, a nice sitting room, a decent kitchen…"

"Ho many house elves?" Arthur squirmed slightly at the question he had been hoping to avoid.

"I'm in the market, currently."

"No house elves? Do you expect my Molly to keep house herself?"

"No, sir." Arthur cast about for a solution. "However, I am able to borrow one from a cousin of mine until I have procured one myself."

"One house elf?"

"Yes, sir, one elf should be perfectly adequate to care for the cottage. She should arrive on Monday." Arthur sincerely hoped his cousin would loan him the elf. They sat in silence for a few moments as Mr. Prewett thought. Arthur sat there, desperately hoping the man was not about to ruin his life. Mr. Prewett stood, and Arthur did the same.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, you have managed to convince me that you can, at least, see to my daughter's needs. She will have a roof over her head, food on her table, and a loving, if completely irrationally so, atmosphere. I reluctantly give you my permission, but realize it is only so she may have what will make her happy. In no way am I doing this for you or to demonstrate any liking for you. Do I make myself clear?" Arthur swallowed.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now get out of my sight!" Arthur did as he was told, stopping in at the sitting room to meet Molly for their date.

"Arthur, there you are! I'd been worried. What's father on about now?"

"Forgive me, Molly, our meeting took longer than expected. It is entirely my fault. You look gorgeous, of course, as always." She flushed.

"Thank you, Arthur. You look rather dashing yourself."

"Thank you, Molly. Shall we go?"

"Oh yes." They walked out past the front gate and Arthur hugged Molly to him to Apparate. They arrived and Merlin's Manor, one of the best restaurants in England. Molly looked to Arthur, stunned.

"Oh, Arthur, are you sure? This is magnificent!"

"Of course, Molly dear." They walked up to the witch standing at the podium. "Reservation for two, under Weasley."

"Of course, sir. Right this way." They were led to an intimate table for two out on the veranda. As it was a balmy June evening, it was absolutely gorgeous. They could see the city laid out beneath them, with the stars sparkling above.

Their meal was quiet and peaceful. Arthur spent most of the time thinking of exactly how lucky he was to have garnered Mr. Prewett's permission. Once dinner was over, Arthur stood. Molly, assuming they were leaving, move to stand also.

"Oh no, Molly, I have something to say first." He knelt down, leaving her to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Arthur?" He took her hands.

"Molly, dearest, I love you. And against all odds, I know you love me too. I've spoken to your father, and he has given his permission. So, now I ask of you. Would you consent to make me the happiest of men? Would you marry me, my dear?" Molly, eyes suspiciously bright, could only nod as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. She finally managed to find her voice as he slipped it on her finger. She felt the warmth emanating from it meaning the charms had activated.

"Oh, Arthur, yes! Yes! I will. I'll be your wife!" To the amusement of the other patrons, they forgot themselves slightly as Molly gave Arthur a rather grand thank-you kiss. As they broke apart, the other diners applauded the newly engaged couple. Arthur was slightly wistful, wishing Mr. Prewett had been half as happy. He pushed the thought to the side, grateful he had at least been granted permission. Soon he would be married to the most amazing woman on the planet.


	5. Fred and Angelina George and Alicia

**So, here's the next installment. As Fred and George do everything else together, I figured it would only make sense for them to do this together as well. I know that JKR says that George and Angelina end up together, but I think that's only because Fred died. In this case, he didn't die, so he is still with Angelina. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

"All ready, Gred?"

"Ready, Forge."

"Rings?"

"Dress robes?"

"Girls?"

"We better go pick them up, dear brother."

"I think everything's ready."

"I'll see you…"

"In fifteen minutes!" The twins smiled, then both Apparated away to pick up their dates.

* * *

Fred appeared at the Johnson residence gate and promptly made his way to the front door. Mrs. Johnson greeted him warmly and led him inside. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson adored Fred. He was a well-to-do businessman, very charming, handsome, a war hero, and he adored their daughter. What more could parents ask for?

They had, naturally, given their consent when Fred asked for Angelina's hand. Both knew that today was the big day, and were having trouble concealing their excitement. At the sound of footsteps, they all turned to see Angelina coming down the stairs. She was wearing a gorgeous set of lilac dress robes her mother had helped her choose that were rather daringly cut in front.

"Wow, Ang, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, Fred, you look pretty good yourself."

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, I'll take good care of her. I will guard her with my life." He winked at Mrs. Johnson who smiled.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad. I'll see you later tonight." They walked back out past the gates and Fred Apparated them away.

* * *

Meanwhile, George appeared before Spinnet Hall, Alicia's home. He walked through the garden and up the stairs to ring the bell. He was shown in by an elderly house elf.

"Mr. Weasley, ma'am."

"Thank you, Daisy." The elf bowed and disappeared with a crack. "Do come here, Mr. Weasley." George walked over to Mrs. Spinnet, who was smiling widely.

"It's good to see you Mrs. Spinnet. How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing quite well Mr. Weasley, and yourself?"

"I'm doing wonderfully, ma'am. Thank you for asking."

"So, tonight is the big night, I take it?"

"Yes, ma'am. I hope I'll be getting a favorable answer." Mrs. Spinnet smiled.

"I'm quite sure you will, dear." Mr. and Mrs. Spinnet had both formed a favorable opinion of George, though they did no dote on him the way Mr. and Mrs. Johnson doted on Fred. The Spinnets were an old, Pureblood family, and, while they thought George a charming young man, were not as impressed by his money and war hero status as the Johnson's were.

A few moments later, Alicia walked into the sitting room. She was in a pale blue set of dress robes that were fashioned like a muggle evening gown. George thought she looked radiant. He stood and walked over to her.

"Alicia, you look amazing." She blushed.

"Thanks, George. You look good too." George held out his arm.

"Thank you my lady. Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's. Good-bye Mum, I'll see you later."

"Good-bye Mrs. Spinnet. I'll take good care of your daughter."

"You had better, Mr. Weasley." The stern voice she spoke with was rather ruined by her smile. George and Alicia walked out of the house and down to the gates, then George Apparated them away.

* * *

The twins and Alicia and Angelina appeared in the middle of an open field within minutes of each other. Fred and Angelina arrived first, and they kept up a flow of chatter until George and Alicia arrived. The twins then Apparated their dates a mile over to where they had prepared their surprise for the girls.

Neither Alicia nor Angelina were surprised to see each other. Both knew that Fred and George just went together. They did everything together and were willing to accept that. They were, however, both curious as to what the night would hold. When they appeared on the top of a hill overlooking a city on one side, and the open field filled with fireflies, fairies, and crickets on the other, they were enchanted. It was so beautiful it took them a moment to take in the picnic laid out.

Fred and George helped Angelina and Alicia sit, then joined them, and called for their first course. This was no ordinary picnic. It was catered by the most exclusive restaurant in England, Merlin's Cauldron. The restaurant had willingly supplied the food and the elves to cater the event. The food was delicious, and Alicia and Angelina enjoyed their picnic immensely.

Fred and George kept their dates entertained with stories of different customers to their shop. After the meal was over, and the elves thanked, they finished up the night with fireworks. The display was magically hidden from view of the muggle village to the west. There was the famous dragon, some hearts, a few "normal" fireworks thrown in for good measure, smiley faces, and many others. As it wound down, both Fred and George spoke up.

"Time for the grand finale." There was a massive explosion and the sky was filled with light. As Alicia and Angelina shielded their eyes, two ring boxes, two bouquets of flowers, and two boxes of chocolates fell into Fred's and George's laps. When the girls could see again, they gasped. Fred and George were kneeling in front of them, holding flowers and chocolates. Written in stars across the sky was the following:

Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, we know we're just a couple of crazy goofballs, but we love you, will you marry us?

The girls looked to their dates who were smiling hopefully, then to each other in amazement, before jumping at their boyfriends and squealing.

"Yes! Yes! We'll marry you!!!" Fred and George were bowled over and they went rolling down the hill, laughing. Angelina and Alicia were laughing as well. The boys helped their dates up, kissed them before taking out the rings. They were matching gold bands with large rubies surrounded by diamonds.

"They don't belong to anyone, but we thought you were too special for hand-me-downs. These will start our legacies." The girls embraced their fiancés and kissed them for their kindness before turning to each other and starting to plan their wedding.


	6. James and Lily

**So, I know it's been a while, but here's the next pairing for Marriage Proposals. I tried to make it really good. I hope you all like it. I'll try to do Neville and Hannah next. If there are other pairings you would like to see, let me know.**

* * *

"Ok, so you all remember the spells and know exactly what to do, right?"

"Don't worry, Prongs, we won't let you down."

"I know, Moony, I'm just so nervous."

"Prongs, why are you nervous? You know Lily's crazy about you."

"Thanks, Padfoot, but I'm still nervous. Besides, this isn't exactly your traditional Pureblood proposal. My parents think I'm off my rocker."

"Yeah, but Lord Potter, despite being pretty laid back, is still kind of traditional."

"I know, but that's just my dad."

"Prongs, don't you think you'd better get going? It's nearly six."

"Thanks, Wormtail. I'll be back in about half an hour. See you all soon, and thanks for offering to help." A chorus of "you're welcome"s followed him out the door. He exited Potter Manor and Apparated to Lily's house as soon as he was past the wards.

James had been planning this evening for a while. He hoped Lily was ok with such a non-traditional proposal. He was a Marauder, after all, and he had to live up to his legacy, no normal proposals from him. He had spoken to her parents, and both had given their consent. He considered himself lucky, since he didn't know the first thing about proposing in Muggle culture. He remembered that visit perfectly.

***Flashback***

James knocked on the door and waited patiently for either Mr. or Mrs. Evans to answer it. Lily had told him she was going to dinner with Petunia in a last attempt to fix their relationship. Mrs. Evans was the one to open the door.

"James, dear, what a surprise. I'm afraid Lily isn't home."

"I know Mrs. Evans, she told me she was going to dinner with Petunia. I was actually hoping to speak with yourself and Mr. Evans." Mrs. Evans gave him a knowing look and allowed him inside.

"George, dear!"

"Yes, love?"

"James is here and he'd like to speak with us!" It sounded as though a chair had fallen over. He heard a muffled "oomph!" before Mr. Evans came scurrying out into the living room.

"Hello, Mr. Evans. I'm sorry to come unannounced, but I knew Lily would be out and I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to speak with you. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not, James. You know you are very welcome."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Well, I suppose we should all have a seat. Would anyone like a drink?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Evans."

"I'm all right, dear." They all sat in the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Evans sat on the sofa, and James sat on the armchair.

"Now, James, what would you like to speak to us about?" asked Mr. Evans.

James swallowed nervously and ran a hand through his hair before looking his (hopefully) future father-in-law in the eye. "Sir, I realize that, as a wizard, I am not very familiar with non-magical customs. Lily has attempted to teach me some, but, understandably, this is not something we discussed. I love your daughter very much. Lily is my life. I would very much like your permission to ask her to marry me."

Mr. Evans looked James dead in the eye. "Well, while you and Lily may not have discussed anything like this, she has brought up wizarding customs to us. Despite my reservations about her age, I understand that witches and wizards get married much younger than non-magical people. I know you have a good home, a solid career started, and will have no problem taking care of my daughter. Furthermore, I can see that you love her and she loves you. As such, I heartily give you my consent. Julia, dearest, do you have anything you wish to add?"

"Not really. I merely look forward to you joining our famiy, James."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Now, I don't wish to be rude, but Lily has told me about her history with her sister, and I doubt they'll stay out late. I don't wish to ruin the surprise."

"We understand, James, dear. And have a good night."

"Thank you, you too."

***End Flashback***

James pushed all thoughts from his mind as he walked up to Lily's house. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Hello, James."

"Hello Mrs. Evans. I'm here to pick up Lily."

"Of course, come in dear." She let him in and closed the door behind him. He stopped just past the welcome mat, staring up at the vision on the stairs.

Lily was wearing a gold dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. It wasn't truly formal, but it looked great on her, and really showed off her beautiful red hair. Lilly giggled when she caught James' look, which brought him back to reality. He ran up to her and offered her his arm.

"Wow, Lily, I think you get more beautiful every time I see you." She laughed and playfully hit his arm.

"Stop, silly."

"I mean it! If you get any more beautiful you'll make a Veela look like yesterday's garbage." Lily blushed, pleased. "Mrs. Evans, I promise I'll take great care of her."

"I'm sure you will, dear. I'll see you both later." Just outside the door, James Apparated them away to Potter Manor.

As they walked inside, Lily heard the laughter of Peter, Remus, and Sirius.

"The gang's all here, huh?"

"Of course, but tonight is special. They're here to help me." Now very curious, Lily followed James into the sitting room. What she saw confused her. There was a stage with a curtain across it, and she could tell the laughter and voices were coming from behind the curtain.

"Lily, may I present you with Fond Memories of our Past presented by Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot." With James' announcement, the lights dimmed, and the curtains rose, revealing Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who bowed before hiding behind the curtain. With a few flicks of their wands they were directing a magical puppet show of memories special to Lily and James. They were much better than the Muggle version. It was almost like watching a movie.

Lily watched memory after memory from their school years and after. Included were the day she finally agreed to go out with James ("The happiest day of my life, so far," he whispered in her ear), the day she received her NEWT results, the day they graduated, the day she took James home to meet her parents, and the day she was given honorary member status in the Marauders. Finally, after about an hour, a new skit started. She didn't recognize this memory. It had her standing on a stage with James. She turned to him.

"I don't remember this memory, dear."

"Perhaps you should take a closer look. Come on." He took her hand and pulled her up on stage. As she looked closely at the puppets, she realized they were in the same position on stage as she and James were. Suddenly, the James puppet kneeled.

"James, look!" She turned back to look at him only to see him kneeling as well. "James?"

"It's not a memory yet, Lily, but it will be. I don't just want you to be an honorary member of my group of friends. I don't just want to know I'll get to see you later in the day. I don't just want to be able to go visit you. I want you to be a part of my life forever. I want to wake up next to you every day of my life. I want to come home to you. I love you, Lily Evans. Will you be my wife?"

As Lily nodded, desperately trying to maintain her composure, James slid the ring on her finger. I cast a quick glance at the other Marauders as he stood to hug her. They were all giving him thumbs up. Before they could congratulate him any more, Lily gave him a mind-blowing kiss that had the other Marauders clearing their throats. James and Lily broke apart, blushing. The three other Marauders ran forward shouting, "Woooooooo! Group hug for the love birds!" As they were hugging, Sirius shouted, "Three cheers for the future Mrs. Potter!"


	7. Lucius and Narcissa

**So, I may write another Lucius/Narcissa chapter if I get the requests. I'm torn between whether their marriage would be loving or whether they would simply be married because the choice of purebloods is limited. This one is the latter. If you want to see the "loving" version, let me know.**

Lucius adjusted his already immaculate dress robes and called to the house elf.

"Dobby!"

"Master called for Dobby?"

"Is the ring ready?"

"Yes, Master."

"It has been polished?"

"Yes, Master."

"And the box has been polished as well?"

Dobby held up a bundled cloth and offered it to Lucius, who took it. The cloth fell away as he held it in his hand, revealing an ornately carved silver box inlaid with emeralds. He carefully opened the box to reveal an ornate emerald and diamond ring in a silver snake setting. It was a quintessential pureblood, Slytherin ring. Nodding, Lucius pocketed the box and the ring, and set off to Black Mansion for his meeting with Cygnus. Dobby followed with the marriage contract, which had been drawn up when both Lucius and Narcissa were still in school, as well as various other documents.

Lucius knocked on the door to Black Mansion at precisely 1:59 pm. His meeting with Cygnus was at 2. The house elf showed him in and led him to Cynus' office. The house elf announced him to Cygnus, who gestured that he sit.

"Young Mr. Malfoy, how good to see you. I've been anticipating this meeting."

"As have I, Mr. Black. I have been anticipating this day for years." Lucius inwardly rolled his eyes at the required platitudes. This marriage was nothing more than a convenience to him. His father had chosen one of the most beautiful pureblood heiresses to be his bride. He didn't even really know Narcissa, although he had been formally courting her for one year.

"I am certain you have brought the ring and the documents?"

"Of course, Sir. Dobby!" Dobby stepped forward and bowed, handing Mr. Black a bundle of documents. Included were the original marriage contract, a detailed listing of Malfoy holdings, the plans to Malfoy Manor where Lucius and the future Mrs. Malfoy would be living, and a listing of the family servants.

"This all seems to be in order. It is obvious to me that you will most definitely be able to provide for my daughter in the manner she is accustomed."

"Without a doubt, Sir."

"Very good, and the ring?"

Lucius took it from his pocket and carefully handed the box to Cygnus. "Both the box and ring are goblin-made, Sir. The box dates from the 10th century, and the ring dates from the 11th. The emeralds are of the finest, most precise cuts, and, naturally, the diamonds are flawless."

"Naturally. To whom did it originally belong?"

"The Duchess Elysabeta Lysandra Malfoy."

"Very good. I take it you mean to speak to my daughter tonight?"

"Of course, Sir, with your permission."

"You have it. After dinner you may seek an audience with her."

"Thank you, Sir. I will see you for dinner, then." Lucius left to prepare himself for the big night. There was no feeling of nervousness or anticipation. Narcissa would say yes, she had no choice. Neither of them did. This marriage had been arranged for them several years ago. They didn't have much in common, but that was normal in pureblood marriages. She was beautiful, and had quite a fortune. Her beauty would be passed to their children, and ensure the continuance of the Malfoy line.

At precisely 5pm Lucius once again knocked on the door to Black Mansion. This time he was shown to the sitting room. He greeted his future fiancée with a kiss on her hand, then greeted her parents, and finally her sisters. Narcissa was wearing a beautiful beaded gown under her dress robes. He noticed she was wearing the diamond and emerald necklace he had given her for Christmas. It must have been at her parents' urgings. Before Lucius even had a chance to inquire as to her well-being, a house elf announced dinner.

Lucius offered Narcissa his arm, which she took, and led her to dinner behind her parents. Dinner was a quiet affair. Etiquette dictated that dinner be eaten in near silence. However, when dinner was over, Lucius requested an audience with Narcissa. They were immediately shown into a small sitting room. When they were alone, Lucius turned to Narcissa and took her hands.

"Dearest Narcissa…" Narcissa pulled her hands away and flicked her wand at the door.

"There, a privacy charm, no one will listen. I don't think we need to have all of the formalities. It's not exactly like you are truly asking me, I have no choice in this matter. As such, I suppose you can present me the ring." Lucius was slightly derailed by Narcissa's attitude, but did as she asked and pulled out the box.

"Both goblin-made and of the highest quality."

"I would expect nothing less."

"Of course not." Lucius pulled the ring out of the box and Narcissa held out her hand. As Lucius slipped the ring on her fourth finger, she felt it resize. She also felt the tingling of magic meaning the ring would only come off when she died. Lucius looked at her for a moment, and she could tell he was expecting her to say something.

"I suppose we had best tell everyone the good news. Mother will want to start planning the wedding immediately. I'm certain we'll be married in the spring."

"Of course, whatever you desire." Narcissa looked at Lucius for a moment. If he truly meant those words, perhaps this marriage wouldn't be so tiresome after all.


	8. Vernon and Petunia

A/N So, here is Vernon and Petunia for lunaly-lovely. I definitely based it off of canon, so I hope you like it. Oh, and Vernon does NOT know about magic at this point.

* * *

Vernon Dursley walked into the suit shop to get a brand-new, top-of-the-line suit. It had to be the best, and he let the shopkeeper know.

"I'll need it one week from today, and it had better be perfect!" he barked at the man.

"Of course, Sir. We can have it ready in three days."

"Even better. I'll see you then." Vernon stalked out of the shop and down the street to the jewelers. He spotted a pudgy man at the back counter and approached him.

"I need an engagement ring, and I need it to be perfect."

The pudgy man smiled and nodded. "May I offer my congratulations, Sir? Come this way, please. We have a large selection of rings for you to choose from. Now are you looking for something traditional, or something unique?"

"Traditional, of course. I don't want anything weird or freaky."

"Of course, Sir, forgive me. Now, you'll want to look at these two cases. Keep in mind that all of our rings have matching wedding bands."

"Good." Vernon's beady eyes roved over the rings in the cases. Finally, his eyes settled on a plain gold ring with a solitaire diamond. "How large is that one?" Vernon pointed to the ring he was eyeing.

"Ah, yes, part of our most traditional set. It is two carats."

"I'll take it."

"Excellent. What size do you need?"

"I've no idea. However, a ring she wears on the other hand fits to the second knuckle of my little finger. Can you measure from that?"

"Of course, Sir, just a moment." The finger was measure, the ring purchased and polished (it just happened to be the correct size), and placed in a very normal ring box.

Vernon left the shop very pleased. He now had just one more stop. He had requested an interview with Mr. Evans for this afternoon. He respected the man, as he was rather wealthy, and his family was relatively normal, despite his _other_ daughter.

Vernon couldn't countenance weirdness, and that girl was just _odd_. She was rather plain, although, for some reason, many considered her pretty, and that flaming red hair called far too much attention to her. Her husband always faded into the background, which was _not_ how it should be. A woman should complement her husband, not eclipse him. Even worse, her husband was always dressed oddly, and had the worst hairstyle Vernon had ever seen. The man had obviously never heard of a brush. The couple also displayed far too much affection publicly.

He and Petunia had graciously joined them for a double date once, but had been so disgusted by the overt affection displayed by the two that they quickly decided it was the last time they would ever do so.

Vernon's musings had taken him across town, and he snapped out of his thoughts as he pulled up in front of the Evans household. Luckily for Vernon, Mr. Evans was right outside, mowing the lawn. As he exited the car, Mr. Evans turned off the mower.

"Vernon! Is it three already?"

"Yes, Sir. It's good to see you again."

"Yes, well, let's go inside, we can talk in my office." Vernon hesitated for a moment, and Mr. Evans noticed. "Don't worry, my wife took the girls shopping. I've got to say, she's brave to take them together." Vernon grunted noncommittally, unwilling to say anything negative.

When they were comfortably seated on either side of the large desk dominating the office, Vernon cleared his throat to begin. However, he was interrupted by Mr. Evans raising his hand to stop him.

"I am fairly certain I know why you're here, Vernon. I will be honest with you. I have a few small reservations about this, but I know you make my daughter happy. As such, I will give you my permission on one condition."

Vernon felt his mouth go dry as he wondered what was coming. "What would that be, Sir?"

"I want you to swear to me that you will not exacerbate the problems in the relationship between Petunia and Lily. That includes inviting Lily and her husband to your wedding."

Vernon couldn't speak for a moment. How could he make that promise? Vernon was a man of his word, so if he agreed, he would keep to it. He suddenly had an idea. He would simply not talk about Petunia's sister. After he and Petunia were married, there would be no reason to ever see them again. And by being silent, he couldn't be accused of making things worse.

Sighing in relief, Vernon nodded. "I can do that, Sir, but I'm not sure that it will help.

Mr. Evans nodded his agreement to that statement. "I'm not sure where they went wrong. They were such good friends as children." Vernon followed his gaze and saw a picture of two happy little girls. Mr. Evans sighed. "Very well, Vernon, I give you my permission. As long as you make my daughter happy, and treat her well, we won't have any problems."

They shook hands as Vernon stood and before he took his leave. He started a mental tally of things to do before he'd be ready to propose.

***One Week Later***

Vernon hummed lightly as he drove to the Evans household to pick up Petunia for their date. Tonight was it, he was going to propose, and everything was perfect. He'd warned Petunia to dress nicely, as he had made a reservation at The Ivy, a posh restaurant in London specializing in British cuisine. Nothing odd, nothing weird, just wonderful normalcy, as both he and Petunia liked.

He held the bouquet of roses before him as he pressed the buzzer, fully expecting Mrs. Evans to answer the door. Unfortunately, it was _her_ who answered. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him.

"I'm sure you're here for Petunia. She'll be ready in a moment." She forced the last words through clenched teeth. "Won't you come in?" Acknowledging her with a nod, Vernon stepped inside and walked over to the stairs. He knew that when Petunia's sister was present, her husband was as well. For reasons he would never know, the Evans quite liked the man. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs seemed the best option.

About five minutes later, during which time he heard light chatter coming from the drawing room, Petunia appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked beautiful in a tea-length cream gown. Nothing ostentatious, nothing bold, just muted elegance. She was perfection in his eyes.

He offered her the bouquet as she reached the final stair. "You look lovely, dearest."

"Thank you, Vernon, these are beautiful. Allow me to put them in a vase." She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, and emerged empty handed. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, dear."

"No trouble at all, Petunia, we still have time. Shall we be off?"

"Of course, dear." They left without a good bye to the other inhabitants of the house, something rather common when the Potters were present. The chatted amicably in the car as they sped toward London. When they arrived, Vernon, of course, utilized the parking service. His only problem with it was that they did not allow a fellow to assist his lady out of the car. Someone else had that pleasure.

Such thoughts were forgotten, however, as he escorted Petunia inside. She was delighted with the muted atmosphere, although she went to great lengths to disguise her feelings, as was appropriate.

Dinner was pleasantly quiet, as Vernon had requested a secluded table. Finally, as dessert was cleared away, Vernon cleared his throat, stood, pulled out the box, and knelt before the woman he loved.

"Petunia, dear. We have been seeing each other for quite some time, perhaps longer than is customary. However, in that time, it has become increasingly obvious to me just how special you are, and how important you are to me. Would you make me the happiest man? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Petunia stared down at him, speechless for a moment, before nodding her head emphatically. "Yes, yes, of course, Vernon." He slipped the ring on her finger and stood, pulling her with him so he might embrace her. It surprised them both, as it was far more affection than they usually displayed in public. They both attributed it to the power of the moment.

"I am quite pleased, dearest," said Vernon once they had resumed their seats. He briefly toyed with telling her about her father's condition of permission. However, seeing the joy on her face changed his mind. He would have plenty of time to let her know. "What do you think of a fall wedding?"


	9. Remus and Tonks

**A/N: Ok, so here's Remus and Tonks for Lee kadivar, kittikatlova, and MasterSerina83. This chapter kind of just "flowed" if you get what I mean. I really like it, so hopefully you all do too. If anyone doesn't recognize the first bit, it's an almost exact quote from the end of Book 6 when everyone is in the hospital wing because Bill got attacked by Fenrir.**

* * *

"You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks glared at Remus. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten. She doesn't care!"

"It's different," said Remus, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely –"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Remus' robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times…"

"And I've told you a million times," said Remus, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor…too dangerous…"

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Molly over Fleur's shoulder.

"I am not being ridiculous," said Remus steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Arthur, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them.

"This is…not the moment to discuss it," said Remus, avoiding everybody's eyes.

"If not now, when?" asked Harry, who had been silent this whole time. He had only just figured out that Tonks loved Remus rather than Sirius.

"Not you too, Harry." Remus gave Harry a betrayed look before stalking out of the hospital wing. Everyone gave Tonks pitying looks.

"Eet was a good try, Tonks," said Fleur. "But 'e weell not admeet what ees een 'es 'eart." Tonks gave the Veela a determined look.

"No, this is stupid. We both want the same thing, and I intend to get it." Without another word, Tonks took off running after Remus.

She caught up with him in the entrance hall and forcibly pulled him into a broom closet. "Colloportus. Lumos. Remus Lupin, what is your problem?"

Remus took a moment to compose himself and push down his werewolf instincts that had clamored to attack his assailant. When he was sure he had himself under control, he spoke. "As I said, I've told you a million times, I'm not good for you."

Tonks decided to change tactics. Obviously the direct approach wasn't working. She quickly let her hair turn a drab, slate blue, and she sniffed once for effect. "Remus…just…just tell me the truth. You're trying to let me off easy, aren't you? You're just too noble to tell me you don't care for me."

The look of complete shock on his face almost made her burst into laughter. "What? Is that what you think, Dora? Of course I care for you?"

Tonks gazed directly into Remus' eyes. "How can I possibly believe that?"

Remus was having trouble concentrating, as his inner wolf was rising to the challenge of being stared at. "I…Because…Um…"

"Do you love me?" asked Tonks quietly.

"Dora, really, I don't think…"

Tonks cut him off. "Do you love me?"

"Well, yes, but…"

Tonks cut him off once more. "Prove it, then!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Remus asked, exasperated.

"Marry me, Remus. Marry me tonight."

"Dora, don't be ridiculous."

"You're right, we'd never find someone to do it this late. Tomorrow then?"

"Dora, Dumbledore just died."

"I think Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world."

Remus sighed. He was running out of arguments, and, to be honest, he wanted to marry Dora as much as she wanted to marry him. "Dora, we can't know what Dumbledore would have wanted."

Tonks growled. "Damn it, Remus, stop being so noble! Give in to your wolfy side once in a while. It's part of you, too. What does he want?"

Without thinking, Remus answered. "You. Completely and totally. You're my mate." His eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said.

Realizing she was nearing victory, Tonks pressed on. "And what do _you_ want. Not what do you think is right. What do you _actually_ want?"

Giving in to the inevitable, Remus answered truthfully. "You. As my wife."

Tonks was slowly loosing control over her abilities due to her rising happiness. Her hair, always the portion of her most susceptible to her Metamorphmagus abilities had turned back to her usual bright pink. "And what do I want?" she almost whispered.

"Me…to marry you." Remus drew her to him, pulling her close.

Their lips were about to touch when Tonks drove her point home. "Then what's stopping us?"

Smiling, Remus answered her. "I don't know anymore. You were right Dora." He closed the miniscule distance between them. Their kiss was tender and affectionate. Everything a wedding kiss should be, despite the fact that they weren't actually getting married yet.

Remus broke the kiss first, resting his forehead against hers. "You win Dora. You were completely right. Marry me. Tomorrow, just like you wanted. I'll go get a ring from my family vault in the morning. What are you going to do about a dress? Who should we invite? What about…"

Tonks covered his mouth with her own to quiet him. She didn't want him getting cold feet. When he responded to her kiss, she stopped. "I don't need any of that. I already have you. It'll just be us. I'm sure I have something nice in my closet. I don't even need a ring if it's too much trouble. We'll be married at the ministry tomorrow."


	10. Rodolphus and Bellatrix

**AN: Ok, here's Rodolphus and Bellatrix for Dimcairien. I can't imagine how else they would be together, especially as JKR makes it painfully obvious just how obsessed Bellatrix is with Voldemort.**

* * *

Bellatrix Black gazed lovingly at her Master, the Dark Lord. He was so powerful, and she had always been attracted to power. Every time he punished one of his followers, she felt a jolt of sexual ecstasy. It had been the greatest day in her life when she had been admitted to his inner circle, the only female Death Eater.

Bellatrix knew that the Dark Lord wanted her. She didn't know if he loved her, but that didn't matter. As long as he wanted her, she could be happy. She had been trying to come up with a way to convince the Dark Lord to take her as his consort, perhaps even as his wife.

She knew her parents would be so proud to see her in such a position of power. This thought helped steel her resolve. When the Dark Lord dismissed his followers, she hung back.

"Bellatrix," he hissed, sending goose bumps running across her skin. "I dismissed you, why do you stay?"

Bellatrix held a curtsy before him. "I wish to speak with you, My Lord."

With her head bowed, Bellatrix did not see Voldemort roll his eyes. "Rise, Bellatrix. What do you have to say?"

"My Lord, you know I serve you above all others. You are my world. I would do anything for you!"

Voldemort stared down at her, and knew exactly what she was offering, and asking. He had known this would come out eventually, but had thought to avoid it for many years. He had no desires of the flesh, had not had any since his transformations began. His followers, of course, would never know this, but now he had to figure out how to deal with Bellatrix's expectations.

"Bellatrix, what, exactly, do you presume to ask?"

He saw her face flush, obviously anticipating some sort of punishment. She was a sick woman. "I do not presume to ask anything, My Lord. I wish to offer myself to you."

"And what do you expect in return?"

"Nothing, My Lord. I merely wish to provide you with an heir."

"What use have I for an heir? I, who cannot die? An heir would merely be a competitor, a rival for power. I have no use for that. And you, you wish far more. You cannot lie to Lord Voldemort. I see everything. You want power; you wish to be my consort!"

Bowing her head, Bellatrix acknowledged the validity of his claims. "It is what I wish, My Lord, but not what I expect. I expect nothing in return, truly."

"And your family will consent to your being my whore?" He took pleasure when she flinched at that word. "You flinch. Why? I thought you expect nothing, which means you wish to be my whore, my plaything." She did not react this time.

Voldemort stood and approached her. "I often question the wisdom in admitting a woman to the ranks of my Death Eaters, and this is precisely the reason why. I do not wish to hear of this again."

"Yes, My Lord." Her voice wavered as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Fetch me Rodolphus!" She hastily rose and left the room after a quick, "Yes, My Lord."

Bellatrix returned with Rodolphus a few minutes later.

"You wish to see me, My Lord?"

"Rodolphus, you will marry Bellatrix."

Rodolphus stared at Voldemort in shock. "M…My Lord?"

"Did you not hear me? Did I not make myself clear?"

"Y..yes, of course, My Lord."

"Good, then I expect you two married within the month. I have noticed discord among my Death Eaters, and I desire it to cease. Uniting families will help. You had best inform your family."

"Of course, My Lord." Bellatrix and Rodolphus both turned to leave at the implied dismissal. Voldemort, however, had an idea to ensure Bellatrix's loyalty. Such undying devotion could be useful.

"Bellatrix, you stay." She waited as Rodolphus left. As soon as the door closed, she kneeled before Voldemort. "Perhaps, sometime in the future, if you serve me well, I may visit you. I do not wish to hear one word about this from you until that time. Do I make myself clear?"

Beaming, Bellatrix answered the only man she would ever love. "Completely, My Lord. Thank you! You are most generous. I shall be your most faithful servant."

"I would expect no less." Hearing the dismissal, Bellatrix left her Master's presence. Rodolphus awaited her outside the chamber.

"We are to be married."

"Yes," she answered coldly. "At the Dark Lord's command."

"I expect no affection, but I expect obedience. Now, join me to pick a ring from my vault and to inform our families. If we are to be married before month's end, we have much to do."

Without comment, Bellatrix took his arm and followed him out of the Mansion, before Apparating to Gringotts with him.


	11. Neville and Hannah

**AN: Ok, so, here is Neville and Hannah for Joelle8 and ILuvZarter.**

**

* * *

**

Neville and Hannah

"Gran, today's the day!" Neville announced happily as he joined her before lunch.

"About time, Neville! Your father didn't take this long to propose to Alice. You've been courting this girl for years. I dare say she's given up hope on marriage. I'm surprised she's waited this long."

"I told you, Gran, she wanted to wait. She wanted to get the Leaky Cauldron under control. There was a lot to do."

"Oh, that's right," sniffed Augusta. "Shameful to have such a career."

Neville strode up to his grandmother, any fear or awe of her long gone. "There's nothing shameful in it, _Gran_, and I won't have you talking like that about Hannah. She'll be my fiancée soon, which will make her your granddaughter-in-law. I don't think I'll be staying for lunch." Neville turned to leave, but his grandmother grabbed his arm.

"I won't have you speaking to me like that."

Neville spun around to face his grandmother with flames in his eyes. "I'm not a scared little boy anymore, Gran. I'm a grown man. I led Dumbledore's Army in Harry's stead. I killed Nagini with Gryffindor's legendary sword. I'm partially responsible for killing Voldemort. As an auror, I am perfectly able to care for myself, and I'm certainly old enough to make my own decisions. I will _not_ have you insulting my future wife, and I really don't care if you don't like it."

They stood eye to eye for a moment, with neither backing down. Augusta would never admit to anyone just how proud she was of him for the strength and conviction he was now able to show. He would make his father proud. She could, however, make sure he was fully prepared.

"You've spoken with her father, I'm sure."

Neville relaxed. He did not expect an apology, as Augusta Longbottom was never wrong, but she was showing effort. "Yes, I spoke with him about a week ago. He gave me his blessing."

"Good. And the ring?"

"I retrieved it yesterday from the vault. It's mother's."

Augusta actually had to work hard to keep the emotion from her voice. "Yes, that is the best choice. Very well. I suppose you're ready. You aren't going in those robes, though, are you?"

"No, Gran, I'll come back to change." Augusta nodded, knowing where Neville was going. She didn't exactly expect him to join her for lunch at this point. Neville turned and walked into the Apparition room that had been added during the war. It allowed for quick escape in case of an attack.

***St. Mungo's***

Neville signed in at the reception desk, then walked to the familiar ward. As ever, his mother gave him a gum wrapper. He had long since stopped hoping they held any hidden message, but still cherished them as the gifts they were meant to be.

He carefully herded Frank and Alice Longbottom to their respective beds and sat on a chair in front of them. They understood that something serious was going to happen, and sat quietly.

"Mum, Dad, I don't know if you understand what's really going on or not. But, I want to tell you anyway. I'm going to ask Hannah to marry me. I've brought her to meet you, remember? She's the blonde beauty." He smiled, and his parents smiled back.

"I'm asking her tonight. I hope you don't mind, but I'm giving her Mum's ring. It's the best one in the family. And, well, you're not using it right now." Neville briefly considered taking out the ring, but decided against it. He wasn't sure if his mother would recognize it as her own, and didn't fancy trying to get it away from her if she did.

"I need to go now, but I really wanted to let you know. Can I have a hug for luck?" Neville held his arms wide, and his parents returned the gesture, allowing him to give each of them a hug.

He gave his mother a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out of the ward and Apparating back home.

***A few hours later***

Neville nervously walked up to the Abbott home. This was a big night for him, and he didn't want to mess up at all. He rang the doorbell and waited on the step. Hannah's father opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Abbott, I'm here to pick up Hannah."

"Of course. She should be ready in a minute. Come on in." Neville walked in the open door, then just stood in the entry way. Mr. Abbott noticed this and smiled. "Are you nervous?"

Neville swallowed audibly. "Very, Sir."

"Well, don't be. I know my daughter is crazy about you."

"The feelings are mutu…" Neville trailed off as Hannah appeared at the top of the stairs. He scurried forward to meet her as she reached the bottom stair.

"You look gorgeous, Hannah."

Hannah blushed. "Thanks, Nev." They walked out the door, with Hannah stopping to give her father a kiss good-bye.

"Where are we going, Nev?"

"The Golden Wand."

Hannah gasped. "But that place is impossible to get into! How did you manage?"

"Well, I hope you don't think less of me, but I called in a favor that Harry said he owed me."

"You don't agree with him?"

"Nah, I was just doing what was needed at the time, but Harry swears it was really important."

"And you traded that for a dinner date?"

Neville smiled. "Yep, and I think I got the better end of the bargain." Hannah smiled, well pleased by his answer. They had reached the outer perimeter of the wards, and Neville Apparated them to the front entrance of the Golden Wand.

They were shown directly to their table, and were provided with wonderful service. Neville even led Hannah out to the dance floor for a few songs in between courses. As their empty dessert plates were vanished, Neville knew it was time for the big question.

"Hannah, may I have one last dance?"

"Of course, Nev." He walked Hannah out to the dance floor for the slow waltz, and led her through it perfectly. As the song was ending, Neville spun Hannah around before dropping to one knee. In a perfectly executed move that he had obviously practiced before, he also drew out the ring box. The instruments were instantly silenced, and the dance floor was suddenly clear of other people.

Neville took Hannah's hand and looked into her eyes. "Hannah Abbott, I have done so much already in my life, but the triumphs, failures, adventures, and terrors cease to matter when I'm with you. I couldn't care less about my past, as long as I have you in my future. You mean the world to me, and I can't imagine not having you in my life. Please, make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife."

Neville pulled the ring from the box and held it to her left ring finger. As Hannah nodded down at him happily, momentarily incapable of speaking, he slid it on. The band instantly resized.

As he stood to hug her, the entire restaurant started applauding the happy couple. Neville gave her a short kiss and held her close.

"I love you, Hannah."

"I love you too, Neville."

* * *

**Keep sending me your requests, I'll keep going with the pairings. **

**The pairs in the queue at the moment are: **

**Luna/Rolf**

**Bill/Fleur**

**Teddy/Victoire**

**Neville/Luna**

**Draco/Hermione**

**Rose/Scorpius**

**Sirius/Remus**

**Lucius/Narcissa (loving)**

**If you have any other pairings you would like to see, let me know and I'll add them to my queue.**


	12. Rolf and Luna

**So, I was finally inspired to write another pairing, and here it is. It kind of just spilled out, but I'm happy with it, and glad to get back to writing after such a long stint of no inspiration.**

* * *

"Rolf, I think we're almost there. Daddy said the nest was over the third hill."

"Yes, I can see the third hill there. Perhaps a kilometer away." Rolf took Luna's hand as they hurried down the hill. Even after four years, Luna's enthusiasm never failed to bring a smile to his face.

He's joined her on hundreds of expeditions in search of various creatures. They have managed to prove the existence of almost every one of the creatures she was once ridiculed for believing in. The nargle colony in Norway was first. Their photographs in _The Quibbler_, which had quickly overtaken _The Daily Prophet_ in popularity after the war, had taken wizarding Britain by storm.

That discovery was followed soon after by finding the wrackspurt colony in Romania, and the photographs of the blibbering humdinger in Italy. And now, here he was, four years later, hoping to cross the final creature off her list. Mr. Lovegood had some intel that the creature they were searching for nested in these very hills.

They were climbing the hill now. Luna had cast a disillusionment charm on them, and a silencing charm on their feet. He really admired her spellwork. It was leaps and bounds above his own. It was not wonder she had been at Harry Potter's side during the various battles. She was a proud Defender of Hogwarts, and yet she still wished to be with _him_, a lowly animal enthusiast.

They crept over the hill and peered into the valley. He heard Luna stifle a gasp beside him. There, in the valley below them, was an entire colony of crumple horned snorkacks.

He heard shuffling, then silence. Luna had obviously cast a wider reaching silencing charm. He knew she was taking photographs. He took care to focus on various groups of snorkacks. They would review the memory later.

He felt her hand on his arm, so he stood and turned to go. Halfway down the hill, Luna cancelled her previous charms. She smiled before she took his hand and Apparated them away. They appeared back at their campsite and Luna dropped her pack with a happy sigh.

"The wrackspurts were correct again, Rolf. They told me I would find all of the creatures before my 25th birthday, and I have."

Rolf was struck again by how beautiful she was as she stood there with a serene smile. He gathered his courage and reached for her hands.

"Luna, dearest, I cannot tell you how proud of you I am that you have accomplished your lofty goals. I sincerely hope the wrackspurts have not said too much, however. I would hate to have this surprise ruined."

"Rolf, dearest, what are you trying to say?"

Rolf released her hands and knelt at her feet. "My lovely Luna. I have followed you to the ends of the earth. Will you allow me to follow you for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?"

Luna's eyes lost their trademark dreamy look in the face of her shock. The smile that graced her face made Rolf's day much brighter. "Oh, Rolf! Of course! Yes, of course! Nothing would make me happier."

Rolf stood, sliding a ring on her finger as he did so. She didn't even bother to look at it as she felt it resize to fit her finger. She was lost in his eyes.

After a few moments, the dreamy look returned to her eyes. She turned and led Rolf back to their tent. As she lifted the flap, she glanced over her shoulder.

"We must hurry and plan the wedding, dearest. We have to be married within the year. I'd hate to tell the wrackspurts they were wrong."


	13. George and Angelina

**Another installment. I think I've been bitten by the inspiration bug. Hopefully it will continue. :D I know most people probably won't be very happy with this, but it's the only way I can picture George and Angelina together. Enjoy.**

* * *

***George***

His alarm clock wakes him up. It ALWAYS wakes him up. Every day he's wished, hoped, desperately desired, to not be woken up. He has difficulty going on without his other half. With a sigh, he stands and looks in the mirror. He works harder than usual to make a smile appear. It had been getting easier, but today is April 1st, and he can't quite manage the false smile he's mastered. Giving up, he gets dressed and goes downstairs.

***Angelina***

She diligently keeps her mind off of the date. She took down the calendar a week ago. She won't let anyone mention the date around her. She doesn't want to remember him.

She clamps her arms around her middle. She also doesn't want to forget. He completed her. He made her smile. He brightened her day. And he's gone, never coming back.

***George***

He's dressed, which is more than he usually does on April 1st. he checks his pocket one more time. He can feel the box. He's as ready as he'll ever be.

***Angelina***

The knock on the door startles her. She isn't expecting anyone. Or is she? She doesn't really remember. With a sigh, she stands and walks over to open the door. Without even bothering to check who is at her door, she opens it, and freezes. Her heart skips a beat, and her breath stalls.

"F…Fred?" He's standing there with a sad look on his face. But he can't be. It's not possible. In seconds, he's stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug.

"I can be Fred if you want, Ang." She deflates in his arms. Of course. Not Fred. George.

George. Her closest tie to the man who completed her. She's held tightly to him, in every sense, as he's helped her keep herself together.

***George***

He looks down at the crying woman in his arms. The person on earth who knew HIM the best after himself. She's the closest thing he'll aver have to having him back. It's not the same, by any means, but it's the closest he'll come.

He waits for her to calm down before holding her away from him. She looks up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Ang. Let me help you the way you help me. We know he's gone. We know he's not coming back. But he lives in us. We can keep him alive. I can't…I won't let him die."

He pulls out the box with the ring and opens it.

***Angelina***

She stares at it, then him, in confusion.

"Ge…George. I don't love you. I…I love…" she can't continue.

"I know, Ang. I understand. I'll be your F…F…Fred. And I can take care of you, like I promised him I would."

She looks up at him with hope in her eyes for the first time. After a moment she nods.

***George***

The shock and relief he feels at her nod is staggering. He can honor his brother this way.

She nods again. "Ok…Fred."

He hugs her close as his heart breaks.


End file.
